The use of unsaturated quaternary compounds in a variety of compositions is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,113, Jan. 6, 1964 to Tudor discloses the use of unsaturated quaternary compounds in vinyl chloride compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,849, Nov. 1, 1966 to Diehm et al discloses germicidal cleansing compositions which contain unsaturated quaternary compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,528, May 4, 1971 to McDonough et al discloses unsaturated quaternary compounds in a two-phase conditioner product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,348, Nov. 19, 1974 to Hewitt discloses detergent compositions containing a betaine and amine oxide surfactant system along with an unsaturated quaternary.
It is also disclosed in the prior art that long chain acyl derivatives are useful in compositions such as shampoos. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,991, Nov. 9, 1976 to Gerstein discloses shampoos containing a cationic material and ethylene glycol distearate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,602, Dec. 6, 1977 to Oberstar et al discloses conditioning shampoos containing a cationic polymer and a polyethylene glycol distearate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,263, Aug. 29, 1978 to Lindemann discloses detergent compositions containing alkylene oxylated bisquaternary compounds and a polyethylene glycol distearate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,371, Feb. 6, 1979 to Verdiccio discloses shampoo compositions containing a quaternized polymer and a polyethylene glycol distearate.
While the above described references disclose compositions containing components of the type used in the present compositions, they do not teach or suggest the stability problems associated with unsaturated quaternary compounds found by Applicant.
In addition the references fail to teach or suggest combining unsaturated quaternary compounds with long chain acyl derivatives in a single composition.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide stable hair conditioning shampoo compositions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide shampoo compositions containing an unsaturated quaternary ammonium compound and a long chain acyl derivative.
These other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages herein are by weight.